In general, a fuel cell is a device that obtains electrical power from fuel, hydrogen and oxygen. Fuel cells are being widely developed as an energy supply device because fuel cells are environmentally superior and can achieve high energy efficiency.
The fuel cell has a structure in which a plurality of electrical power generators is stacked with a separator being interposed therebetween, the electrical power generator having a structure in which an anode and a cathode hold an electrolyte therebetween. In this structure, a power generating efficiency is degraded when the separators are mechanically in touch with each other and are electrically conducted to each other. It is therefore necessary to insulate the separators from each other. And so, Patent Document 1 discloses an art where a ceramics layer is provided between the separators with a brazing material. With the art, it is possible to insulate the separators from each other.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-227848